Vulnerable
by merise
Summary: In the midst of being caught in a storm, Pearl, Platina and Diamond find themselves at an old deserted mansion, where Pearl learns something interesting about Platina. One-shot, slight Haughtyshipping.


A/N: I was listening to a song called 'Vulnerable' by Secondhand Serenade and was inspired to write this. I love Platina, and the way she's always denying everything that Pearl accuses her off makes me laugh, every single time. Sorry there's not much Dia- I just remember that he's always eating, and Pearl sticks out more in my mind.

Part of this was inspired by Beauty Pop.

I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special/Supe or its characters.

Vulnerable

"It's raining." A girl with dark hair and a faraway expression said, looking at the sky.

"The Pokemon center's not far from here, Missy. And it's not raining just yet, so let's keep on going." Pearl said impatiently as he continued to trod down the road. "We'll stop when we get there and wait for the storm to pass."

"It's raining." She repeated.

"Look, Missy-"

"It's _raining_."

"Argh, fine! Come on, Dia, we've got to find somewhere to stay for the _princess_." He scowled. "You stay here, Missy, we'll come back when we find shelter."

"Maybe it is better that we find shelter." Diamond said thoughtfully. "It looks like it's going to be a bad storm, and we don't know how much further the Pokemon center is."

"It's _not_ far, Dia." He grumbled as he trod through the forest. "If anything we'd have been safer if we had kept on the road and- where are we?"

He looked around to find himself in an area surrounded by trees. "Dang it, we're lost! This is all that Missy's fault-"

A bird hooted in the distance and chills ran down his spine before hearing footsteps around him.

"Dia, that isn't funny."

"Eh? I'm right here." Diamond said cheerfully, taking another bite out of his snack.

"If that's you, then, wha-?"

A little yipe was heard as Platina tripped over a root in front of them.

"Missy, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Not hurt." She said shortly, but there was a tear in her socks, where her knee was bleeding.

"But you're bleed-"

"Not hurt." She repeated again.

"I- ugh, fine, whatever. Anyways, I guess you should come with us then." Pearl sighed as he closed his eyes, spinning around to choose their direction. He pointed towards south of the direction Platina had come from. "This way then."

"Other way." Platina said, walking in the opposite direction.

Pearl let out a huge sigh before he and Diamond began to follow her. They ended up at the foot of a large, old-fashioned deserted mansion and Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know this place was here?"

"Summer vacation here."

"And you didn't tell us before because…?"

"You didn't ask." With that, she opened the door and walked in.

"This girl, really… Come on, Dia."

xxxxx

"I guess we got here just in time, the storm's starting to get bad." Pearl leaned back in his chair to see the rain start to pour down. "There's even thunder and lightning out there."

The three had just had dinner, after attending to Platina's wound.

"We should call it a day, then and go to sleep." Dia mused.

The three of them walked to the west wing and Platina, familiar with the house, took her room while Pearl and Diamond took the rooms on either side of hers.

"Night then." The shorter boy yawned as he entered his room.

"Night Dia." Pearl nodded. "Night Mis-"

He stopped short when he realized that the girl had already went into her room.

"So not cute."

xxxxx

Pearl awakened with a startle, from a crack of thunder, with a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" He called. There wasn't a response, but instead, a more hurried, urgent knocking. Pearl stood up and opened the door to see Platina at his door.

"What is it?" He asked as she simply walked into the room and sat on the bed. There was another crack of thunder and she winced.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" He asked.

"Not afraid."

"But you're- I- ah, whatever. Just take the bed then, I'll take the floor." He sighed as he grabbed a set of blankets and a pillow from the closet. He settled himself on the floor and was aware of her eyes on him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He shook his head into his pillow and was almost asleep when he caught a whisper, almost inaudible.

"Thank you."


End file.
